


Swing and Miss

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Series: Howlin' [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Fighting, Gen, Prequel, Territorial Blaine, Violence, Werewolf!Blaine, Werewolf!Warblers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in the Howlin’ verse. Werewolf!Blaine, Badboy!Blaine, Werewolf!Warblers, this is a prequel of sorts. Jeff referred to Blaine being an idiot and getting kicked out of Dalton. Now we get to know what actually happened. Set in the spring of Blaine’s junior year at Dalton, about 6 months before ‘Baby I’m Howlin’ for You’. Blaine finished his junior year by home schooling and started at McKinley just a few days into the start of his senior year, after getting all his paperwork approved and such. Transferring schools can be a royal pain… (warnings: violence, blood, testosterone, swearing? idk, lots of fun stuff…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing and Miss

It really should have come as no surprise. The fact that it took Blaine this long to lose it really should have impressed his pack- because that’s what they were at school. There was no Cooper around. They boarded at Dalton. The Warblers were  _his pack_  and he completely took on the role of Alpha. So it really shouldn’t have been a shock to find him beating the crap out of a ‘rogue wolf’ as he called the other boy, no-strike zero-exceptions anti-bullying and fighting policy be damned.

Sebastian Smythe had shown up about a month prior to what would forever be known as ‘the incident’. He smelled of wolf and walked around like some sort of royalty, but there was no Alpha blood in him. Blaine studied him for the first day and a half before the younger male approached. Blaine was more than ready.

“What’s this,” Sebastian asked as he walked in to Warblers practice, “the big bad wolf and his singing songbirds?” Blaine raised his lip in a snarl while Wes stood at his side with a hand on his shoulder, reining his leader in. “I had no idea Dalton now housed a bunch of pups! Wait until my father hears. He’d be so ashamed of his alma mater…”

Wes cocked a brow and spoke over Blaine’s insistent snarls. “Your father? Didn’t he send you away here without a means to even speak to him? I heard he’s back in France with your mother and her parents. You were too much trouble so they sent you as far away as connections allowed.” The satisfied look on Wes’s face was cruel and calculating and made Blaine pleased to know this was his second in command. One day, when they left Ohio and had their own pack, the two of them would be great leaders.

Sebastian showed his teeth and shook slightly before Blaine stepped toward him. “Stand down,  _pup_ ,” he commanded, using the younger male’s insult against him. “You don’t want to mess with us, I promise you that. Now go get situated and work off some of that anger before you get yourself hurt.”

Somehow, Sebastian was convinced to leave, though he did snap his jaws at Blaine on the way. This rivalry of sorts wasn’t going to end any time soon, and Wes had a very bad feeling.

* * *

 

Mere days later, Blaine found himself being hauled away from a smirking Sebastian while Jeff and Nick helped Trent out of a corner in the library. The younger male was shaking violently, having just been approached in a rather threatening manner by the rogue. Nick and Jeff, both Sophomores like Trent and Sebastian, tried to comfort their packmate while simultaneously shooting snarling glares at his attacker.

David, Thad, and Wes all held a raging Blaine back while he fought tooth and nail against them and Sebastian just laughed. “I was just offering him some advice, big boy,” the smirking male quipped, hands on his hips and position utterly relaxed, which was not at all appropriate given how easily a freed Blaine could snap his neck. “Told your little pudgy pup that he’s a  _wolf_ , not a piggy, and he should learn to act as such. If he’s having trouble presenting himself I offered some… one on one lessons.”

“You fuckin’ touch him and I swear I’ll tear you apart, Smythe.” Blaine’s voice was sharp and deadly and Nick joined the other three in holding him back, figuring Jeff had the Trent issue under control. It looked like their leader was seriously going to maul this guy if they didn’t get the situation dissolved fast, and none of them were ready for that to happen.

It seemed Sebastian at least had some sense of self-preservation, since he finally sauntered away with a leering wink at Trent, which made the boy shudder and whine. “Temper, temper,” he murmured at Blaine before finally taking his leave. The acting-Alpha growled openly just as the librarian came over to check that everything was okay, earning him a detention for ‘disturbing the atmosphere’ of the sacred study space.

Wes still had a very bad feeling in his gut whenever he thought about Blaine and this Sebastian kid.

* * *

 

The whistle blew and soccer practice ended way earlier than was typical thanks to the blood pouring down the newest player’s face. Sebastian wasn’t on the ground, but running full speed toward Blaine, who’d just ‘passed’ the ball to the younger male with enough force to knock out a mere human. As it was, the other wolf was bleeding and downright livid. Wes groaned even as the coach stepped between the two raging males.

“Anderson! You wanna take it a little easier? You could’ve really hurt somebody there!” He barked, focusing on Blaine even as Sebastian barely kept from digging his fingers into the arm that pushed him back by the chest, wanting so badly to tear the supposed Alpha apart.

Wes silently wondered what ‘really hurt somebody’ would look like, since Sebastian was currently covered in the blood gushing from his nose. A broken nose wasn’t serious? Well, he supposed since the idiot was up on his feet and ready to murder Blaine in cold blood it probably didn’t seem all that bad. Being the only wolf, apparently, who took anything serious aside from this pissing contest, Wesley pushed his way over to the bleeding boy and forced him to let the older male look at his nose.

“You got him, Montgomery?” the coach asked, earning a nod from Wes before he left the group of boys, ordering them all to get their shit together before next practice.

Struggling, Sebastian muttered about not wanting anybody’s help and just wanting to kill Blaine, but Wes wasn’t having it. “You’ll let me set this before you hyper heal wrong and need to break the damn thing again to get it right. Blaine! Go shower and cool down, dammit. I swear to god you are  _all_  just a bunch of pups…”

* * *

 

The fact that Wes and Sebastian were at least talking only served to piss Blaine off all the more. It seemed like no time at all since the soccer incident before Blaine had the younger male cornered in a hallway again and said boy was making it harder and harder for the pseudo-Alpha to behave. He really just wanted to tear the fool’s throat out, which really wouldn’t do him any good.

“You know, for being your Beta and all, Wes is pretty easy to sway. I mean, I’m pretty sure I’ve already got him around my pinky. But you’re probably just telling him to be that way with me, right?” The evil glint in Sebastian’s eyes told Blaine he knew damn well Blaine had no idea that Wes was even talking to the rogue, let alone getting to know him or whatever. “Maybe you really don’t have any idea how to be an Alpha, Anderson. Maybe I should just… step in. For the good of your songbirds and all.”

Blaine didn’t even have words. He just attacked. He was on Sebastian in a moment, nails digging into whatever flesh they could grab, partially shifting enough that his claws ripped right through the dalton blazer and shirt. The laughter was what really set him off, though. Sebastian just kept  _laughing_  even while Blaine ripped into him. He laughed and Blaine  _howled_. It was the howl of a leader, and Wes and David were first on the scene, luckily beating out any teachers and forcing the pair into the nearest abandoned area.

The rest of the pack soon arrived only to drag a full on wolf away from a still-laughing Sebastian. Blaine had clearly lost it, and he’d nearly mauled the younger teen. If this happened again… Well, they were already going to have a hard enough time explaining this little ‘scuffle.’

“Touch a nerve, did I, Killer?” His skin was already healing as Sebastian got to his feet and looked around at the other boys, avoiding the scene of Wes trying to calm Blaine down enough for the ‘Alpha’ to shift back. “At this rate, you won’t be in this school to look after your pathetic pack much longer anyway. An Alpha with a temper is a huge weakness. Just think about how easily anyone could get under his skin and weed you all out…”

To a chorus of growls, Sebastian Smythe left the room.

* * *

 

Wes called the meeting. David ran to tell everyone about it. Nick and Jeff dragged Blaine there. The rest of the Warblers showed up and tried to pretend they weren’t exasperated with their leader and the rogue wolf of Dalton. As soon as Blaine was in the room, Wes started speaking, and the seriousness only grew.

“This can’t go on, Blaine. You are either going to kill him or maul him, and either way we’ll lose you here. Sure, Dalton isn’t the ideal place for you, but we’re here, and you’re our leader. We need you,” the Asian male said simply, motioning for Blaine to zip his lip when he started to argue already. “No. Enough arguing. You’ve argued with claws and fists already. We’re done with that, Blaine. You need to calm down.”

Wes let out a sigh before continuing. “I know we discussed this privately, but the guys should know as well. You are going to be having a hard time fighting the Alpha hormones while Coop is the official Alpha of the overall pack. It’s normal, Blaine, and you’re coming of age and everything. It’s going to be hard. But you have to keep it together, or you’re going to lose the one place you can be the Alpha! Dammit, Blaine, we need you!”

The curly-haired would-be-Alpha snarled and dug his nails into the palm of his hand, his fist was clenched so hard. The coppery scent of his blood hit the air and half the room sent him a sharp glare. “Stop hurting yourself already!” Nick griped as Jeff slapped their leader on the back of his curly head. Blaine at least whined at them for their efforts.

“I can’t fucking help it! He’s so fucking cocky and he acts like he’d be so much better and he  _doesn’t answer to a fucking Alpha_. He’s a  _rogue_! There’s no other name for him and he’s disgusting and annoying and he keeps toying with  _my pack_.” The ferocity in Blaine’s eyes had them glowing golden in the room, and his boys knew how they ranked to him. He’d gladly take whatever punishment he earned by killing the rogue just to get him away from them. He’d protect them no matter the cost.

David shook his head. “We get that, Blaine. But you can’t be reckless here. Come on. We need you too much for you to let  _him_  take you from us.” The words were echoed by agreements and nods from the others, and Blaine swallowed thickly.

“I’ll try,” he muttered. It was the best he could do. If Sebastian kept up the way he’d been going, well, Blaine couldn’t just let that keep going. He’d have to stop it. If he got taken out of the picture, well, Wes was second in command for a reason. They’d be fine…

* * *

 

All of them had known Blaine wasn’t going to back down. It really shouldn’t have been a surprise at all. It shouldn’t have. They knew he was pissed, they knew he was being overly territorial and protective of them, and they all knew now that he was fighting with the Alpha hormones that told him he should be fighting his brother for the role as head of the entire pack. It shouldn’t have been any sort of surprise to hear screaming and snarling and the headmaster yelling about expulsions while trying to grasp the idea that he had not only one, but two werewolves in his school without even knowing it.

The Warblers were just glad he didn’t realize he had a hell of a lot more than two.

They’d missed whatever conversation had happened, or whatever words had been exchanged at least, as there was little doubt that no actual ‘conversation’ really occurred, but asking around got Wes, Thad, and David a good idea of what started this.

“He threatened the pack,” Thad muttered to Nick and Jeff while Wes grabbed Trent and the few other boys who were late to join them before they could get caught in the mix. “Not sure what he said exactly, but it got Blaine in fighting mode. Apparently he didn’t get out a full threat, but enough to get him expelled even if he didn’t wolf out and do… this.”

The boys all turned to watch as a large black wolf jumped on a chestnut brown one whose piercing green eyes were full of arrogance and anger alike. There was already fur and saliva all over the floor, and there was some blood dripping from the brown wolf’s right shoulder, but it didn’t seem bad enough to stop the two from lunging at each other at full force. This was fixing to be a bloodbath.

Teeth clashed against teeth in a horrible noise that made the Warblers twitch and some of them whine. They could feel the phantom pain of what their Alpha was causing this foolish rogue, even as they knew Blaine wasn’t getting away injury-free. Unfortunately, this fight was at a stage where no one could safely intervene, and they had no choice but to stand and watch as the two wolves went at each other, out to kill.

Blaine’s teeth were sharp and fast, biting deep into the shoulder that he’d already struck earlier and making Sebastian howl with pain. The black wolf took that advantage and gave his muzzle a good shake, tearing at the flesh in Sebastian’s shoulder before he pulled off and nipped at the brown wolf’s opposite paw, not quite breaking skin but bruising just as well. He backed off then and circled while his opponent panted, their audience staring in utter awe and fear.

There was a silent conversation going on, but the general idea was clear through the charged air. Sebastian dared to challenge Blaine, and Blaine was answering that foolish challenge head on. Blaine’s golden eyes glowed with determination and the will to destroy his competition, while the rogue’s emerald gaze was full of malicious intent.

Deep down, Wes at least knew Blaine would never actually take the fight so far as to kill Sebastian, but he knew the rogue wouldn’t hesitate to kill Blaine, and that meant that Blaine had to win. No matter what, Blaine  _would_  win. All the Warblers knew this. Blaine was their leader- strong, fearless, and unstoppable. He’d beat this pup and then they’d figure out what to do about this whole expulsion issue.

No more thought could be spared as Sebastian gathered himself and pounced on the large black beast that was Blaine. His claws dug through Blaine’s back, shredding skin and loosing fur from flesh so that the corridor was filled with black tufts. Blaine roared with pain and rage, shaking his entire body in an effort to get the younger wolf off before slamming his side into the nearest wall, the movement causing the brown wolf to slide down the side of Blaine’s back so that his body was crushed between the wall and the almost-Alpha.

Blaine seemed to grin in his form while his challenger slid to the floor in a heap, clearly having broken some ribs in that hit. Blood soaked Blaine’s fur and dripped down his legs and tail from the gaping wounds on his back while it simply poured from the extensive damage done to Sebastian’s shoulder. It was already turning to a huge mess, and the fight was far from over. That much was clear from the determination in Sebastian’s eyes as he lifted himself painfully from the ground and snarled at the pack leader.

Shaking his body again, Blaine huffed a breath and padded toward the younger wolf, watchful for what Sebastian might next do. The shaking motion had sprayed some of the students with Blaine’s blood, which had caused a bit of an uproar, making Wes and David share a look and an eye roll. “He’s always gotta ruffle feathers, doesn’t he?” David muttered, focusing again on the way the rogue lunged at their leader only to find himself belly up beneath the larger wolf.

Blaine hovered over Sebastian, one paw holding the brown wolf by his throat while he hovered over the quivering, panting body. He could easily break Sebastian’s neck. He could rip out his throat with his teeth if he so desired. Gut him easily enough, wound him badly enough for him to bleed out before anyone could stop it… But he wouldn’t. That wasn’t Blaine’s style, and frankly, he didn’t want to be a murderer over some insolent rogue wolf nobody would even remember come next month.

Instead of going for the kill, Blaine stepped down on the younger wolf’s windpipe until he was whimpering for breath, then leaned in to snarl in his face. The message was clear: Go away and stay away.

Moving away, Blaine peered around at the crowd and shook his head, looking to his pack and locking eyes with Wes before taking off down the hall. They’d all know to meet in his room and Wes would bring the supplies to fix up the worst of Blaine’s wounds. As for Sebastian… well, he was still lying on the floor catching his breath, and once he did he’d find no help from anyone else. He was rogue, he was wolf, and he was unwanted there. He’d been expelled. The only thing left for him to do was go to his room, bandage himself up as best he could, and limp on back to Paris.

* * *

 

When Blaine shifted, blood splattered and Jeff squealed in complaint. “Ugh, gross!” he groaned, only for Blaine to growl at him until he rolled his eyes and shut up. Apparently their leader was still in a foul mood.

“You’ve been expelled, you know,” Wes started, taking a cloth from a steaming tub of water and draping it over Blaine’s ragged back, making the would-be-Alpha hiss. Blaine just grit his teeth and nodded. “You have to leave before curfew, Blaine,” again, a nod. “This is serious, Blaine. Or have you not understood that? They know you are a wolf. They saw you transform. I know it isn’t illegal or anything but you know how people look at us and-”

He was cut off by an angry roar from his leader. “God, Wesley, would you just  _shut up_  already? I  _know_  okay?!” Blaine lashed out and almost knocked over the steaming water, just barely adjusting his aim before his hand hit the tub. “I fucked up! I know that. So can we  _please_  skip the lecture and you just make sure this shit will heal okay so I can pack my shit up and get out of here before they come after me with a fucking silver dagger or some such?” His eyes were screwed up in a mixture of discomfort from the work Wes was doing on his back and frustration over the situation. Clearly Blaine was disappointed in his own behavior.

Trent stood up and approached his leader then, kneeling down so Blaine could look at him while he leaned over for Wes to properly clean his wounds. “Blaine? I… know it wasn’t the best outcome but… thank you. You got rid of him and you didn’t let him keep coming after me and… just, thank you. You’re a good leader, Blaine.” He offered a small smile, which Blaine returned as best he could, though it came out more a grimace.

“Oh, come off it, you idiot,” David barked from his spot on Blaine’s bed, shaking his head at the dramatic lot that was his pack. “You’re gonna go see if there are any other wolves to add to our pack at some new school and we’ll keep things calm here. You got rid of the problem. Protected your pack and all that. Yeah, it wasn’t the best way, but whatever. It’s done. We’ve got this covered.”

At that, everyone sort of calmed down and started to consider the positive side of what had happened. “I bet no rogue will ever fuck with you again, huh?” Nick boasted with a laugh, fist bumping Jeff. Blaine just shook his head and Wes kept working away, biting his tongue from being too serious.

They all knew how serious it all was, but really? There was nothing more they could do. Things had happened and Sebastian was gone. Blaine was going to a new school somewhere next year and they’d have to hold down Dalton on their own for a bit. It wasn’t the end of the world. Packs had been through much worse and survived. This would just be a hell of a fun story to tell new members and to hold over their future-Alpha’s head!


End file.
